Las Cosas Pasan Por Algo
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Porque luego de unos pequeños acontecimientos, Sasuke entiende el dicho popular "Las Cosas Pasan Por Algo"


;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

**Las Cosas Pasan Por Algo**

Para Sasuke Uchiha, pensar en la frase "Las cosas pasan por algo" era una mierda.

¿Acaso existía una fuerza sobrenatural que indicara según sus propios caprichos, lo que sucedería con las miserables vidas de todas las personas? Si era así, deseaba encontrarse con esa fuerza sobrenatural para poder asesinarla.

Estaba harto de los recientes sucesos que le venían ocurriendo.

Primero: Naruto le ganaba en el típico entrenamiento que tenían todas las mañanas. ¡Naruto! Él **NUNCA** había dejado que nadie le gane. Pero en ese momento se había distraído lo suficiente como para que un ataque de su rubio oponente lo alcanzara. No podía explicarse como había podido perder contra ese Usuratonkachi que tenía de mejor amigo. Luego de que la batalla terminara, Kakashi se le acercó y, con las manos en los bolsillos, le dijo: "Acéptalo Sasuke, las cosas pasan por algo"

En ese momento no le había dado mucha importancia, estaba más concentrado maldiciendo a ese_ algo _de cabellos rosados que lo había distraído en la batalla…

Segundo: Parecía que toda la aldea se las había arreglado para seguir arruinándole el día. ¿¡Cómo podía ser que, de todas las verdulerías que tenía Konoha, ninguna tuviera tomates!? Los necesitaba, realmente los necesitaba en su dieta diaria pero luego de recorrer la inmensidad de su aldea, se dio por vencido. Salió del último mercado y se topó con Ino Yamanaka, la cual venía de la mano con Shikamaru. Ambos habían notado el mal humor del moreno y, tras saber la razón, sonrieron tratando de animarlo: "Bueno, Uchiha, tal vez sea una coincidencia o capaz haya escasez de tomates. No lo se, las cosas pasan por algo" le dijo el Nara.

Resopló al escuchar eso, ¡no era fundamento! ¡No lo era! Estaba por retirarse cuando Ino lo detuvo. "¡Sasuke! Si de verdad quieres tomates, se de alguien que tenía bastantes la última vez que fui a su casa"

Y fue la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha apreció y adoró a Ino Yamanaka.

Tercero: había llegado a la casa indicada por su rubia amiga. Tocó repetidas veces el timbre sin que nadie lo atendiera. Estuvo esperando 10 minutos parado frente a la puerta de madera, maldiciéndola por no abrirse. Cinco minutos después, una anciana salió de la casa de al lado y lo miró con curiosidad. "Muchacho, la dueña de la casa no esta, salió hace un rato" le informó. Sasuke profesó unas maldiciones en voz baja y tras agradecerle, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Malditos tomates que faltaban, maldito día, malditas cosas que pasaban por algo, maldita ella que no estaba en su hogar cuando, por primera vez en la vida, necesitaba un favor suyo…

Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, descuidado. Al girar la esquina de esa calle, su cuerpo chocó contra otro haciendo que uno cayera al suelo de bruces.

- ¡Demonios, ¿Por qué no miras por donde…?! – se quejó el Uchiha bajando la vista, descubriendo contra quien había colisionado. La posible dueña de su solución. Pero, sin dudar, la dueña de su distracción en el entrenamiento de la mañana, la dueña de la casa donde no lo habían atendido y, también… la dueña de su corazón.

- Sasuke-kun… - musitó la pelirosa aún en el suelo.

El moreno extendió rápidamente la mano, sorprendiendo a la muchacha por la repentina acción.

- ¿Estas bien?

Sakura la aceptó levantando lentamente, sin perder contacto visual con los ojos del Uchiha.

- Sí… ¿A dónde… ibas tan apurado? – quiso saber la kunoichi.

Sasuke recorrió su rostro y sonrió de lado.

- A ningún lado en especial.

(…)

La noche estaba fría. Pero a él no le importó. De pie, frente al enorme ventanal, miraba la aldea desde ese segundo piso de la casa, mientras sonreía de costado.

Tal vez, el día no había estado tan mal.

Tal vez… había sido una bendición que Naruto le ganara en ese entrenamiento.

Tal vez… había sido lo mejor que se encontrara con Ino y Shikamaru fuera de la verdulería.

Tal vez… había sido el destino chocar contra la pelirosa en esa esquina, porque tal vez…

- Sasuke-kun, hace frío, ven adentro conmigo, tengo sueño.

… _Las cosas sí pasaban por algo_.

* * *

Reviews? (: Sé que no es la gran cosa pero se me ocurrió de la nada :D

Besossssss ;)

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
